


One Day, We'll Be Fine

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Distress, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team sticks together in the aftermath of destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> **Episode tag for 9.24.** Canon Divergence.

 

They carry Tim past her; his face is pale as death except for some smears of dried blood. Fear and desperation throaty sobs on her lips, Abby rushes after the medics and clings to him with shaky hands until someone—Gibbs, maybe—gently pulls her away.

She can't ride in the ambulance. Someone drives her since she is too out of her mind to drive herself; however, after waiting for the eternity of forty minutes before receiving an update on his status, she can't bring herself to stay. Not so miraculously, Gibbs is there with a coffee-to-go and a _Caf-PoW!_ , leading her back out of Bethesda, holding her for what feels like hours. They don't talk, not even when Tony and Ziva arrive, although the complaint about being trapped in the elevator is on Tony's lips. The concern in his heart weighs more, though, so he keeps his mouth shut. It's nothing in comparison to Tim fighting for his life up there in surgery.

Other than Tony going for another round of drinks, the four of them stay there, sitting on a bench at first, then cramming into Ziva's Mini to escape a cold that isn't night falling. That way at least they're close, at least their mixing breaths and body warmth and heartbeats keep up the illusion they're fine.

When Abby suggests someone check on Tim, Gibbs goes. Returning a mere ten minutes later, his face is ashen, his eyes clouded.

They fear the worst. No one dares to ask.

Three minutes into the silence, he heaves a sigh, something so untypical that everyone turns towards him.

“How is he, Gibbs?” Ziva poses the unavoidable question in a calm voice.

“He'll never be the same.”

“But he will live, yes?”

Gibbs doesn't answer, and Abby slides lower in her seat, pressing her forehead against the window, pretending not to cry.

~ ~ ~ 

Two days later, when Tim’s eyes flutter open, Abby is by his side. She doesn't launch herself at him, doesn't squeak or squee or fidget, but she laces her fingers with his, squeezing gently, and he squeezes back.

That's when she knows he'll be all right. That's when she remembers how to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hell.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
